my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Beverly Wade
"Beverly Wade took up the job as a themporary physical fitness instructor at U.A High to take care of her dying younger brother who fell in battle during his hero internship and pay off his medical expenses. She doesn't show interest in being a hero, but when she stands in the way of evil, she does not budge." -Skydek Beverly Wade, Also known as "Standoff" is a physical education instructor at Yuuei. Her quirk is Last Second. As a teacher at the most prestigious hero academy in Japan, she is simply hoping to make a decent living, but soon comes to find out that her position means a lot more than just making money to support herself.. She teaches to many of the classes at Yuuei, so most of the students from General Studies to the Hero Courses know of her infamous and intense "gym classes." Appearance She is short, has black hair, blue eyes, and wears a heavy amount of makeup when she is out and about. Her hair is straight, tied into two small tails in the back, and prefers to dress in black. She doesn't prefer to use a hero costume, as she claims that as long as she has her holster, which she carries around a belt at all times, she is ready for battle. Personality "You're so mean!"-Urakaka to Beverly Wade Beverly wade on the surface looks like a cold-hearted individual. She is somewhat self-centered, as one of the reasons she abstains from hero work is because she believes that what villains do is none of her business. She is content to live her life and work for a living, not caring about the glory or prestige that comes from being a hero or working at U.A. Due to her Military background as a Drill Instructor, Wade treats her gym classes like boot camps, and thus, is very hard on her students. She does this with good intentions in mind, however, as she believes that each student must be physically fit and ready for whatever comes his/her way. As a result, not many students like her, and coupled with the fact that she isn't a big-name hero, some students resort to disrespecting her which they soon come to regret. The way she treats her students has to do with the tough way she was brought up in her family. In the face of danger, she is not intimidated easily, and purposely challenges/provokes aggressors who threaten her, earning her the hero name "Standoff." History Abilities "I've watched you fight. Many heroes confront villains with their quirks and guns blazing, but you use your quirk like a dagger hidden up your sleeve." -Shota Aizawa to Beverly Wade Overall Abilities: Beverly Wade is an exceptionally strong and skilled combatant. Even when not under the influence of her quirk, she is able to fight toe-to-toe with some villains who had strength enhancing quirks. Her noteworthy accuracy with her gun aids in this, but when it comes down to the wire for her to use her quirk, she has the potential to unexpectedly end fights in an instant. Last Second: '''Last Second, also known as HyperStimulus, is Beverly Wade's quirk. This is an accelerated response to events that happen around her which grant her the superhuman strength and speed to stop those events moments before they happen. This can be triggered by witnessing someone trying to kill another, seeing an attack almost hit her, or seeing herself in grave danger. It also triggers with extremely loud noise, and does so involuntarily. The buffs she receives only last for seconds at a time, so she has to make the most of the little time she gets to use her quirk. There are different tiers to her activation of her quirk, separated by 5 second intervals. * '''5 Second Rush: '''This is the smallest amount of time she can get to use her quirk, and though she can receive less time for using it, this is the minimum time required for the quirk to be practical in combat. Often, this activation comes form receiving punches or other non-fatal blows from blunt weapons. * '''10 Second Rush: When receiving an attack from a blade, or a blunt weapon that may result in serious injury, she is able to use her quirk for 10 seconds * 20 Second Rush: This is activated upon receiving potentially deadly blows, such as a precise swipe of a blade or a punch powerful enough to shatter bone. THis is also activated upon receiving gunshots, and falling from lethal heights, and is thus able to use her quirk for 20 seconds thereafter. * 5''' Minute Rush:' The upper limit of her quirk activation enables her to utilize her quirk for 5 minutes without pause. Beverly Wade has never activated this, but according to her father, her Grandfahter used it when he was close to killing an innocent person with his own hands. This lead to her grandfather's death. '''Hand-to-Hand Combat Specialist: '''Beverly Wade's CQC skills are exemplary. Her skills are honed to the point where she is able to take on heroes without using her quirk, though her effectiveness is at its maximum when she combines it with her powers. '''Expert Marksman: '''Though not to the level of Snipe, Beverly Wade is an excellent sharpshooter. She is best at mid range, and is very accurate when shooting targets while moving. '''Keen Intellect: '''Her training in the MJSDF gifted her with the ability to think rationally in battle while also being prepared in her daily life to respond to any acts of terrorism and villainy. She is very well aware of evacuation procedures and is great for assisting civilians in getting to safety in case of an emergency. '''Heightened Reflexes:' Her quirk grants her naturally sharp reflexes as they are necessary for her to respond once her quirk is activated. Trivia * She is a fan of Midnight. *Her Temporary appearance is based off that of Me-L Mayer from the Ergo Proxy series. Her real design is currently being drawn. * While her temporary design is based off Me-L, in her true design, she has dark skin, Brown hair, and less makeup. * Her stats are: Category:Quirk Users Category:Heroes Category:U.A. Teachers Category:Characters Category:U.A. Staff Category:Females